


Kingdom Hearts McDonald’s Burger King AU

by Darknesswithindarkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknesswithindarkness/pseuds/Darknesswithindarkness
Summary: Saïx got kicked out of his home after he gave up his studies. Now he tries to earn some money at his job at Burger King to at least have a place to sleep instead of his life under a bridge.
Kudos: 3





	Kingdom Hearts McDonald’s Burger King AU

Monday  
It was Saïx's first working day on the new job. He used to be a student of the Radiant Garden university but he gave up his studies and has to pay now for his living because his father kicked him out. Long story short: He stood in front of Burger King. Saïx wasn’t really thrilled by the fact that he had to work, but he had no other choice.  
The doors opened automatically and the smell of burnt burgers rose to his nose. It was pretty crowded and people were hungry. Beeping devices and generally people annoyed him directly.  
"What a mess," he thought  
His eyes wandered to the employee office where he was expected. He pushed past the people and knocked on the door. "One second," he heard someone say until the door opened.  
A tall man in a Burger King uniform apperead in front of him. "My name is Xemnas. I am your superior. Take a uniform and go to the kitchen.“, he said pointing to a shelf with uniforms.  
"All right, Xemnas."  
He suddenly looked angry.  
"That‘s is sir."  
"Whatever, Sir." he said and grabbed an uniform.  
"Where can I change my clothes?",  
"In the toilets."  
He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Again he pushed past the people and went into the men's toilet. Everything smelled and he had to realize that there were no single cabins.  
"This piece of shit.", he cursed and wanted to get it over with quickly before anyone came in. He put his bag down in a corner and took off his pants and put on the new one. When he had just taken off his t-shirt, the door opened. He winced. "Looking good.“ someone wolf-whistled to him. A red-haired guy in a Burger King uniform stood in front of him and examined his body.  
„Get out of here," he said, putting on his uniform t-shirt. Saïx suddenly felt like a burger.  
"Pretty bad words for your manager. You are the newbie, right? Looks like Xemnas is already despising you.“, he smiled.  
„So what? The main thing is that I get my money.“, He said coldly and took his bag.  
„Who doesn't do it for the money? Tip on the side, the employee changing room is next to the office."  
Saïx passed him wordlessly. He pushed past the people again and went into the changing room where he found his spin. "Sïax" was written there with scribbled writing. "I hate this place already," he said, putting his bag in there. Afterwards he went to the kitchen as ordered and saw his acquaintance from the toilet.  
„By the way, I am Axel.", he introduced himself.  
"Saix," he murmured.  
"Ok, your task for this day will be to clear the tables and put. Roger that? "  
"... and when is my working day over?"  
"5 am."  
"You're kidding, it's only 9:00 in the morning."  
"Yes."  
"...", he glared at him.  
"Okay, here are the cleaning supplies. Have fun.“, he grinned and returned to the Drive In counter.  
Annoyed, Saïx went to the dining areas and noticed that everything was filthy as hell. "What a dirty place.", he thought and started to clear crumbs and ketchup from the tables. He felt like a cleaning lady working below the minimum wage. He had to sort of rank up to become second in Burger Command to obtain the maximum salary. However, this required good qualities. He had to somehow convince Xemnas of him. But he didn't want to be forced to smile. Ugh.  
So the day passed with the cleaning of tables and soon the clock stroke 5 o’clock.  
He was just about to put away the last tablets and head out, when he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. He looked around startled and saw that it was the superior.  
"Saïx, come to my office. I want to talk to you about some organizational things.“  
„Yes."  
He left the tablets and ran after him. Arrived in the office, he sat down in front from him.  
„In regard to your working hours, I would put you into the late shift this week. Do you have any experience in frying burgers at all?“, he asked and expected nothing.  
"I used to cook at home sometimes.", Saïx stated. In fact he hasy’t got a home anymore and slept under a bridge until he got a place to stay.  
"Interesting.", Xemnas muttered  
"You can start with the cheese tomorrow."  
"The cheese?" He asked.  
“The Saïx cheese. The cheese."  
"What exactly am I supposed to do with the cheese?"  
"You put it on the burger."  
"I understand."  
„Your boss will be Axel. You follow his orders. Do you understand?"  
"That moron," he thought.  
"Yes .. Sir"  
"You‘re dismissed."  
Saïx got up and went straight from the office to the staff changing room. There he had to endure a few other coworkers standing there, shirtless. He sighed.  
"Yoooo, you're Saïx, right?", a voice suddenly called out for him. A man about his age rushed towards him and gave him a clapper of the neck. "I'm Demyx nice to meet you"  
"Don’t touch me."  
"Aah, you're one of those too. Well, I’m looking forward to a nice cooperation with you. Have a nice evening.“, he said and ran out of the room. He couldn’t even memorize the name but surely that was somebody he wanted to avoid. Saïx just wanted to get out of this hell quickly. He got his things out of the spin and ignored the others as good as possible.  
Changed, he left the room and stepped outside looking at the sky. It was already dark and he could just see the lights of the McDonald’s the street across. It seemed like some sort of competition between those fast food restaurants but surely McDonald’s had to be more worse. „What an idiot would eat a McChicken if he could just get a crispy chicken.“, Saïx thought and started walked towards his bridge with his stolen Crispy chicken in his hands.


End file.
